


Do you think he will like me?

by Kikileduc



Series: The Mating Privilege [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Australia, Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Pack, Pack Feels, Parent Derek, Parent Jackson, Parent Lydia Martin, Parent Stiles, Parenthood, Sequel, Short One Shot, Silly Derek, Silly Stiles Stilinski, Surprises, Texting, Twins, new parents nerves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikileduc/pseuds/Kikileduc
Summary: Stiles and Derek a few years after The Mating Privilege, are given an opportunity to adopt a werewolf cub, via the Supreme Council...They have little time to prepare or freak out as their flight to Australia leaves in several hours...And, despite Stiles promise to keep his father better informed, he forgets to tell almost everyone... including his dad!





	Do you think he will like me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ILoveSterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSterek/gifts), [Roseberrygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseberrygirl/gifts).



> Thank you all so much for the love and support for The Mating Privilege! We are about to hit 1k kudos and I had promised some of you a cheesy, fluffy reward once it did, so here you go!
> 
>  
> 
> This is dedicated to all Australian Sterek fans everywhere but in particular ILoveSterek and Roseberrygirl both of whom had me cracking up in the comments on the first one!

 

Stiles couldn't keep his knee from bouncing. He was so thrilled. Today he and Derek would fly to Australia to adopt their son. The mage had a permanent smile in place. His boyfriend and ex-mate was also very excited. He had naturally listen in as Stiles accepted the call from the Supreme Council four hours earlier. It was a fast call with a simple question: would you like to adopt a werewolf cub?

 

Stiles was quick to say yes, looking to Derek for confirmation. The alpha had the most adorable face. His eyes were just as round as his mouth which formed a perfect circle of surprise. Stiles understood. He was shocked by the question too.

 

That was four hours ago. Their bags were packed and direct flights booked. Unfortunately for the two excited parents-to-be they still had several more hours before they had to take that trip across the Pacific. Several hours in which Stiles was setting the record for knee bouncing speed. The emissary was so nervous and excited, he just wanted to leave right away. Derek wasn’t fairing much better as he paced the room and then remembered himself and sat down again, until he started to think about the possibilities, and found himself up and moving without his conscious consent.

 

“Let's just go now, we don't want to be late to the airport.” Stiles suggested for the tenth time that day.

 

“We can’t. Lydia is bringing the car seat, and her daughter. I want to practice holding it….and feeding it…. And changing…him!?” Derek ran a hand through his already disheveled hair.

 

Stiles smiled at his nervous partner who was usually so calm and collected. He joined Derek in the middle of the room placing a steady hand on the older man’s cheek. “It will be okay, we can do this. You can do this.”

 

Stiles leaned in for a quick peck of a kiss. But Derek slid a hand around the others back and held him there just a bit longer. The presence of his boyfriend was enough to soothe his worries and the two rejoined the couch.

 

“Besides, our son will love you, even if you hold him wrong or put his diaper on backwards!” Stiles whispered into the alpha's chest.

 

“Our son!? Son!” Derek said it slowly testing the sound of the words. “Our son, we have a son!?”

 

“Yes, Der, we will have a son.” Stiles agreed. “You are going to be a father! A daddy, you'll be daddy for sure because you will be the push over even if you are his new alpha, well one of them... How will the little guy take to having two new alphas if he has never had one before? Will it be difficult? Our poor little man is over there with no one except that cranky mage for company, his mother was an omega that's all they told me. Our brave little son, he needs us. We should probably just leave for the airport now…” Stiles rambled nervously, knee resuming its bounce.

 

Derek however was staring at his boyfriend with his mouth open again. “Daddy!?” He apparently didn't follow the rambling past that thought. “I'll be daddy…. And you'll be father? Popi? Sir?...mom?” He added the last one with a smirk.

 

“I'll be dad, of course!” Stiles said reaching for a comforting hand which Derek was quick to supply.

 

“Dad and daddy… I'm going to be the fun one.” Derek agreed slowly.

 

“Yes and when someone needs to lay down the law it will fall to me, I know, I know, your son will get away with murder with you around…” The mage trailed off thinking of future pack exercises with Derek and his son running circles around the rest of them.

 

“I'm going to be a daddy!” Derek exclaimed as he jumped up again to resume his pacing.

 

***

 

Lydia arrived not long after with her sleeping daughter on her hip and grumpy husband in tow carrying a brand new grey and navy car seat and matching stroller set.

 

“Your lucky she's asleep!” Jackson exclaimed about his daughter. “She's at this stage in the car where it's sleeping or screaming, no middle ground! I refuse to take her anywhere…”

 

“Oh she's not that bad!” Lydia smacked the beta playfully. “Congratulations dads!” She whispered-yelled excitedly at Stiles. He couldn’t hide the large smile that sat permanently on his face.

 

“Thanks… Thank you! We are umm overwhelmed to say the least, thank you for the car seat. We're not sure what he has.” Stiles managed to string together words while Derek continued to stare at Lydia and her daughter as if he has never realized she had a child before.

 

“Can I? How do I? How do I hold her? How do you feed her? Change her diapers? Should we do the cloth rout for the environment? I don’t want to teach him bad habits… How do you get those little arms inside shirts? What if he starts to cry?” Derek asked all these and was rather proud of himself, voicing his fears and speaking so much.

 

Lydia and Jackson just laughed, but Stiles turned to his boyfriend with his mouth hanging open. “Oh! We will need diapers, I’m not sure about cloth ones! And bottles! And clothes! And like, some toys! And I don't know, like, a tiny suitcase to hold it all! How could we forget these things?” Stiles pulled out his phone and with a frown he opened the Amazon app to see what baby items had same day delivery available.

 

Lydia laughed again and indicated for her husband to leave. He returned with a packed diaper bag in navy and grey. It matched the car seat perfectly.

 

“Already taken care of super dad!” Jackson rolled his eyes as he handed the bag to his alpha. Derek was flabbergasted looking at the tiny clothes.

 

“So there is a variety of sizes and same thing with the diapers, you’re not sure how old your little guy is going to be yet, right?” The banshee asked.

 

“Yeah, no details aside from his mother was looking for help, but ended up killed by hunters before the Council intervened, but the hunters didn't know about the cub, thankfully.” Stiles informed them.

 

Lydia pursed her lips at the news shaking her head.

 

“Can you teach me?” Derek asked in awe as he pulled out a diaper so small his hand was larger than it. Do baby's come in this size?” The usually composed man asked in pure awe.

 

“I will teach you everything and you two will be fine!”

 

She started the lessons off with diaper changing, demonstrating on her daughter’s doll. That continued on to how to put on clothes. ‘What if he doesn’t like me pulling on his little arms?’ ‘well than he will be naked!’ The red head huffed. They learned about different bottles and formula and food that came in pouches and canisters. They learned about pacifiers, ‘there is a different one for night time and day time?’ Lydia showed off all her favorite mommy gadgets and some she didn't care for but all the moms on her blog sites would rave about. Derek jotted down the web address to all these sites. Stiles rolled his eyes as he took his boyfriend's phone and favorited all of them for him while his lover wrote down the entire address starting with the http on a pad of paper. She continued the lesson showing off some learning toys she had purchased for their son, and the two men quickly learned where the volume and off buttons were located. The banshee did all of this educating while balancing her sleeping toddler in one hand. Derek was amazed.

 

Stiles had actually done his fare share of babysitting and was less new to all this information, but he hung on to every word regardless. “Thank you, Lyds! This is amazing, truly!”

 

“No problem, where's Cora, I'm surprised she's not getting aunt-to-be lessons herself?” She asked.

 

Oh Cora! “Uhhhh….” Was all Stiles could manage.

 

Lydia raised her eyebrows expectedly.”Okay, how about Allison and Isaac and Lucas? As he is a boy I'm sure she'd have more relevant advice than to wipe the front first…”

 

“Uhhh…” Derek muttered that time.

 

“Lucas is in school.” Stiles managed to say. “But Cora is visiting that pen pal of hers, we didn't tell her yet, we didn't tell anyone actually aside from you guys….”

 

“What about Scott? He's our alpha, well other alpha?” Jackson asked expectedly.

 

“Uhhh…”

 

Just then Elise started to stir.

 

“Now it's time to put those lessons to the test!” Jackson added in a chipper tone, giving his daughter a sniff. “Yep, that's a ripe one!”

 

Derek flash red eyes at his beta before breaking into a smile and cooing at the little girl.

 

***

 

It only took Derek two tries for the diaper to stay on properly. He couldn't get those kicking feet to stay still long enough to put the shorts back on, however, and the little girl was now running around half dressed. She had eaten enough food to feed a small army since she woke and Lydia kept calling all the items ‘just a snack.’

 

“You'll have to get used to the werewolf baby appetite,” she said fondly. “Our little girl can eat, a lot! Just be glad your not breastfeeding!” She added with a grin.

 

Stiles giggled as he probably pictured himself in such a position but Derek backed away hovering a hand protectively over his chest and looking at the banshee with both awe and horror.

 

“You guys will do just fine.” The recent mom assured. “Now about that nursery…”

 

In the end Lydia had one of Derek's credit cards and permission to do with as she liked to the room adjoining theirs. Stiles had gotten his way, in the end, and the two parents-to-be were in an Uber on their way across town to the airport for their fifteen hour flight several hours earlier than necessary.

 

***

It turns out the old mage had gotten some help and Derek and Stiles were greeted by Claire as they exited the plane in Sydney. She escorted the pair to a hotel room close by where Edwin was using some magic to rock to sleep not one, but two babies in mid air.

 

“Oh good. You're here!” He exclaimed and allowed the two toddlers to fall softly on the bed. “This one is loud!” He pointed to the little girl.

 

“Ahh there's two! And a girl! We're going to need another stroller and bigger diapers and more clothes!” Stiles rambled on.

 

“She's a princess!” Derek exclaimed as he took in the site of not just his son but also hopefully his daughter sleeping peacefully. “She's… a daddy’s little girl… is she ours, too?”

 

Stiles smiled.

 

“Yes, yes, of course. Technically they are his but as he is yours or however that not mates yet thing works for you wolves… but yes there are two, a package deal…” Edwin grumbled.

 

“You only mentioned the boy!” Stiles whispered, not wanting to wake the little ones while there’s tension in the room.

 

“Oh well, you know how these things go…” The older mage shrugged.

 

Stiles starred at him.

 

Claire explained the tragic end to their mother and how she was able to hide the cubs but no one knew they were hiding until the Council stepped in. She told the new parents the babies’s names and had all of the paperwork ready to go. She showed them the double stroller and cars seats and diaper bags that she had already purchased while they waited for the men to get here.

 

Just then the boy started to cry as his sister fidgeted and joined him.

 

They were beautiful. Loud and beautiful. Derek scooped up the little guy and hushed him far more naturally than Stiles would have assumed possible given the older man’s nerves.

 

Stiles, himself, cradled the little girl to his chest and kissed her forehead softly.

 

He fumbled with his phone with his free hand and snapped a ‘New family Selfie’ and sent it to the pack’s group text.

  
**Isaac: Cute kids, who’s are they?**

 

**Cora: why are they crying? Derek stop making babies cry**

 

**Lydia: OMG TWINS? You have two?**

 

 **Erica: wait? They are yours???** (Followed by several baby bottle emoji)

 

**Allison: Derek with babies! How adorable!**

 

**Stiles: Dude! Stiles with baby right next to him! Isaac control your woman!**

 

**Allison: sorry Stiles, your cute too…**

 

**Boyd: Congrats man. Adopting?**

 

**Scott: they aren’t adopting,** **Stiles would have told me!**

 

**Cora: Derek! Are those yours??? Answer me!**

 

**Kira: OMG, OMG, OMG I need to come hug them immediately!**

 

**Jackson: Stilinski! Lyds is making me go back to the store to get another crib!! Ass!**

**Jackson: Cute kids though!**

 

**Scott: So wait, are they yours? Bro, you didn’t tell me!**

 

**Kira: Scott they are theirs, look how good they look together!**

 

**Erica: you guys are going to be DILFs!!**

 

**Lydia: I invited Parrish and Danny into this conversation and resent the photo, they needed to know about the new pack members ;)**

 

**Danny: awe soooo stinking cute! Can we come see them tonight?**

 

**Scott: Kira and I are already on our way!**

 

**Stiles: Guys! We’re in Australia! You can all come over and greet them when we are back in town. Yes they are ours, and I’m just as cute holding our little girl, Lillian and Derek is holding our son, Jacob! Sheeshhhh**

 

**Lydia: Twins!!**

 

**Allison: I said I was sorry!**

 

**Parrish: congrats guys! Cute kids! Stiles, your dad said you need to call him pronto!**

 

**Stiles: shit…**

 

Derek proceeded to send a hundred more photos of his kids that weekend.

 

 

 

 


End file.
